Tutorial: How to play
Hello, and welcome to Shiro Project for the new player. This is a guide that will help you understand the basics that are necessary as you play through the game and also to clear the tutorial which will be given to you when you first start the game. Getting Started Then let the game started. . . If you ever play Kancolle or similar game, you probably know what to be done. But in any case, just put your name in the column and press the red button to finish After you done, you would be ask to choose your initial castle. It's basically your starter to help you get through the game. Here is the list: It is recommended to choose "Ne" as your starter since you would be needing her for your quest later for early clearing. Now once that done let's continue You would be thrown off immediately to the stage selection. This would begin your tutorial battle so click the red bar. Then you would see the stage explanation, where it would show the map you will be placed, the enemies that you will encounter, and the resources that you would get when you finish the battle. Battle Mechanics These are the current castle that you have. Once you ready, click the red spear to begin your battle. Along the battle they would explain the mechanism of battle to you. As only some of the pictures have translation i would explain the TL;DR to you The flag button is for you to use if you want to retreat. Some of the castle have their own types. Plain, Mountain, Water, and Sea. If you place them on the plates that have the same type as your castle, they would get pink or orange color surrounding them which give them boost range. And black if you place them not on their right element, which would reduce their range considerably. And the maximum castle you can add on the field is limited to 5 (excluding the main castle) If you see the bar beside your castle, that is the indicator for their skill. Once filled, you can use their skill. You can use as many as you can, as it would gradually refill as the battle goes on. Quests Now, we were on the main screen. I will explain the basics that you need to now so let's move on. Did you see the disabled button on the top right? For now, let's press the red button right next to it. This is the quest section. Your quest would be on immediate effect once you receive it so you can clear everything along the way if you want to. For now let's go back to the main screen by pressing castle button on the bottom left. Crafting By now you probably already realized that there are chibi-chans guiding you. Let's follow them along and press the scroll button close to her. The scroll button will lead you to the crafting section, where you could create a castle and their equipments. Now click on the scroll button next to the Kami-musu to create a castle as the quest indicate. This is the material to create the castle. The scroll shows your builder, while the stone shows your material to create the castle. There is a page for you to learn each things in depth so for now let's press the bottom right button to move on. Now you probably wondering what are those. Those are the resource that you are going to use to create the castle aside from the material before. For now, just click the number 10 on each resources and press the bottom right button to continue and hope for 5.00.00 timer Oh look it's 5.00.00 timer. God damn yes hol. . . nevermind. This is the timer for your castle to complete. Once you've done, go back to the quest page (if you already forgot, it's the one that the kamimusu pointing) Do you see any change to the quest? eh? you don't? Alright just press the quest to clear it as the mark beside the quest shows that the quest has met its requirement. Each quest gives you different reward, sometimes it gives you a castle as well and other things aside from resources Oh hey look, the quest gives you Obi-jou whom everyone loves. Did you see the "new" sign on her? you should already know what it means, but in case you don't. . . it's a new castle You just got a new quest after you clear the other one, congratulations. Now let's go back to the main screen Formation The quest you just got is a formation mission, so for now let's press the button that our lovely kamimusu-sama show. This is your formation section. Where you could choose which castle to use in battle or exploration, your map to be used in siege battle, and your reinforcement team. For now click the blank space in the list on whatever number. You would be shown a list where 2 castles have a number where the other doesn't have any. The number indicates that those castle already belong to a team. So click the one that doesn't have and press the red button below to add them There you go, you had 3 castles on your team now. And kamimusu-sama already show you the way to go back to the quest page. By now, you already know what to do at that section, so do those. Once you got the new quest, go back to the main page. Oh, and congrats for getting another Obi-jou lol Now, the quest you just got is for us to do the glorious "Expansion Quest". What is expansion you say? Why is it glorious? You will know Expansion Expansion, is where you feed another castle to increase your castle stats. For now click the obi-jou you just got and remove her equipments by pressing the X button, because if you don't it will be gone along with the process of expansion. Now let's choose a castle and press the red button beside the kamimusu to begin the expansion. Once you get to the section like the picture, choose the castle on the list as a feeding material and click the button on the bottom right that was disabled before. Once done, you will be shown which castle you have chosen as an expansion material and their equipment. So you have no reason to say that you forgot to remove her equipment. After that just press the orange button. You done? Good. Now go clear the quest so we can continue. ON THE DOUBLE because we almost finished and be done with this. Our last quest is to repair. Press the button which the kamimusu pointing and we can get to it. Repair The repair section is where we. . . repair. The damaged that our castle had can be repair in this section. A trivia for you, the damage to our castle is through their clothes. So the repair in here was to fix the clothes as it was sewn back. Well for now click the button beside the kamimusu. I'm sure you know what to do at this point, so choose the castle that has damage to it and click the big blue button to begin her repair. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD we're done. Congratulations you just finished the tutorial. User Interface Lastly i'll explain some other interfaces which weren't explained in the tutorial. 1. It is shows your Name, Rank, Level, and how many teams you currently had 2. It is the resource that you own. Rice, Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, and your castle building material a.k.a keystone 3. It is the Exploration that could magically increase your resources if you pay some gold 4. You already know what that is 5. It is your detailed progress. It shown your current status, and if you click the right button from the two buttons on the top right, it will show your rank among all the other Lords 6. It is the list of your items that you currently have. Repair bell, smoke signal, you name it. 7. err, it is Shop as you can guess. Real money of course. 8. It is the gallery for the Castles that you already have, and those Enemies that you already encounter. 9. It is the option for the sound. BGM, SFX, and Voice as ordered 10. To see your main castle combat form such as this one 11. To hide the interface Theeeeerrrrreeeee ya go, you know all the basics now. The link that i give you along the explanation gives you in depth explanation about it. If you need any other else, consult the home page of the wiki. If you still haven't got your answer yet, feel free to ask the others as i'm sure they are more than willing to help. Best of luck, new Feudal Lord Shirpro_overview.png ShiroPro_Engagement_guide_1.png Main Screen_2.JPG Attribute_E.png Reconstuction.png External links